REINCARNATION
by Hennakara
Summary: What would Hogwarts and the world be like with Harry Potter and Draco Penn being older than they appear? Is the world ready for the return of the Once and Future King and Merlin? Is Harry really ready to face the Dark Lord and the challenge that destiny has given him along with his friends? or will he fail….
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

The velveteen tapestry speckled with diamond stars shone over a quiet suburban street where all the houses were identical. The moon shown its beams through the glass windows of one of these silent houses only distinguished by the glistening brass number four on the front door. The moon beam glistened over the sterilized clean surfaces of the living room and crept into the hallway where it's faint beams shown on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Inside lay asleep a tiny boy curled up on a very thin mattress with an even thinner blanket over him.

As the minute hand ticked by on the hallway clock, the boy dreamt of a peaceful summer day where he had to do no chores for his relatives. But as the hallway clock chimed the moment the boy was born the pleasant dream shifted into a stranger dream, a dream that had the ring of memory to the feeling of another boy's birth. Harry at first, for that was the name of the dreamer, could not see anything, his world was black. Then he heard a woman's voice saying, "Hunith, you have a beautiful son. What will you call him?" Harry could feel himself being wrapped and placed into his mother's arms, his blue eyes opened and he saw a black haired woman reply to the woman's voice saying, "Merlin." Harry gasped as the Merlin him let out his first cry. Harry could feel his lungs taken the first breath and let it out as a whale. But as this recognition of these feelings penetrated the sleeping mind of Harry Potter, the dream shifted and once again went black and another woman was speaking, "Now push Lily, he is almost out. One more big push." And Harry could feel strong hands catch him as he fell. At the sensation of falling, the infant him felt, he let out a wail of surprise and opened his green eyes to see only at first bright light than as his eyes focused he could see fuzzy outlines of a man that could only be his father holding him and smiling down at him. Then he heard the woman's voice again asking, "What shall you name your little boy?" Harry turned his head and saw his mother, red against the white sheets as he was placed in her arms as she spoke, "His first name shall be Harry after his grandfather and James after his own father." Harry let out another wail. But before dreamer Harry could see anymore of what he now knew of his birth he woke up into the pitch darkness of his cupboard breathing deeply himself.

He gasped, he recognized the voice of the woman who had caught him as he came out of his mother, it was a voice of a nurse, sounding brisk and efficient that all midwives seem to have. Which meant, Harry scratched his head, this couldn't be possible but he had the same feeling of recognition as he had with the nurse, for the other woman, who had delivered him centuries ago. At this surprising realization all of Harry's memories came crashing down on him.

Harry closed his eyes again and recalled the black head of hair in front of him as his mother did her chores around the little hut carrying him everywhere she went and feeding him whenever he cried. Harry smiled as he remembered the confused look on his mother's face as he cried for his playthings, when he was merely one years old, but they were out of his reach, and they came to him dancing through the air. Harry also remembered the sensation of his eyes heating up as his toys came dancing to him. Another memory came quickly, this one of him and his best friend Will, sitting at the edge of the river throwing stones across the surface of the water. Ten-year-old Merlin wondered, should he tell his best friend about what he could do? He knew from overhearing the adults in his village speaking that magic was outlawed in Camelot. But they weren't in Camelot they were in Ealdor. His friend wouldn't betray him, he was certain of it. Merlin picked up a stone and tossing it up and down in his hand let his magic catch the stone and let it hover in midair. Will gasped for he had seen Merlin's eyes turn gold as the magic caught hold of the stone and then saw it skip across the river. Will gaping, at his friend he managed to choke out, "Merlin, your eyes just turn gold." Merlin knelt down and with his magic tugged a stone from the bottom of the river, as he did, he saw his eyes did indeed turn gold.

The dream shifted to his current younger self, everything was still blurry but he remembered a strange man that could only look like he had gray eyes jumping forward to the Potters as they entered their home, "Where is my Godson? Little prongslet?" At the sudden noise his infant self let out a cry of surprise. He heard his mother reprimand the strange man, "Sirius Black! You're scaring little Harry." Harry could hear his father chuckling from behind his mother and he heard another soft chuckle somewhere behind the man named Sirius. Weeks went by and little Harry got to know his honorary uncles really well, Sirius Black aka Padfoot, Remus Lupin aka Moony, except he always shied away from the man his father called wormtail and his mother called Peter Pettigrew. The dream suddenly seemed to speed up and then stopped as if older Harry's mind wanted to bring forth the crucial memories at this very moment before he woke up again. As the dream became focused once more dreamer Harry could feel his infant self being placed on the sofa in the living room as he watched his parents, his godfather and wormtail in the middle of the living room chanting along phrase that his older now Merlin mind could tell was the Fidelius Charm been cast over the whole house and making wormtail secret keeper.

As the fact that his godfather was not the secret keeper but the man Peter Pettigrew nicknamed wormtail settled into his mind; Harry's aunt came wrapping on his door telling him to wake up and start cooking the morning meal.

As Harry emerged from his cupboard under the stairs all three Dursley's who were now in the dining room shivered at the wise eyes that were on their cousin or nephew's ten-year-old face. Without saying a word Harry joined the three Dursley's at the dining room table letting his eyes behind his glasses shift from emerald green to a sparkling gold. In response to the gold magic of his eyes the pots and pans in the kitchen started flying around cooking breakfast for the 'family'. The reaction his 'family' had to him simply use what he was now dubbing his 'merlin magic' was all most comical: both Dudley and Aunt Petunia fainted and fell off their chairs while Uncle Vernon's face changed colors faster than Dudley could wipe out an alien force on his computer.

Uncle Vernon stood up quickly and tried to grab hold of his nephew, but Harry jumped aside and once again let his eyes turn gold and in a voice much older than his ten-year-old self spoke to his uncle, "You and Aunt Petunia wanted me to cook breakfast and so I am doing it just in a slightly different way." by this time Aunt Petunia had regained consciousness and gasped as she heard not a child speaking but a grown man who had seen many heartaches even though he did speak through the voice of a child that had not turned deep.

At her gasp Harry turned to face his Aunt and in that same tone of voice of a grown man, Harry had to ask his aunt, seeing the similarities between his aunt and the newfound memories of his mother, that they were once sisters. So he asked her, "I know you have been around magic before, with your sister being a witch. What kind of magic did my mother practice? Did her eyes ever turn gold, like mine?"

"No, she used a wand." Said Aunt Petunia sharply and as if the dam inside of her had broken she let out the whole story of how Harry's parents had died and her views of that night. And to her shock she noticed that her nephew was not shocked at all. At the startling realization that her nephew was not shocked about his parents death she asked stiffly, "You knew?" And with an offhanded tone in his voice harries said, "I remember everything since the day I was born." _ and long before that_ he mentally added to himself thinking back to his Merlin life.

Harry let out a sigh, even in this life he would be different. But something in his aunt's tirade registered in his mind. "Her ministry, kept tabs on underage wizardry, so she could not do freaky things while she was home." So there was a whole separate community of magical folk living side-by-side with the normal ones. That was good to know. But it was a little depressing that what he and Arthur had worked for had not lasted long. He gasped, that's why he was brought back to rejoin the two worlds once again. But if that was so Arthur should be back as well. He was the Once and Future King. But as who?

But before he or anyone could answer that question they all heard the school bus pull up. Which caused Aunt Petunia to rush upstairs to retrieve her son's backpack and Harry let his eyes turned gold as he went by his cupboard for his things to fly into his arms.

As that school year went by Harry's teachers commented that Harry was not paying attention too the curriculum that was being taught. Harry didn't really care for he had two lifetimes of memories to go through.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

At the same time Harry had received his memories the night of his birth so did another boy a few hundred miles away. The same moon shone down on a giant lavish mansion wherein one of the upper floors slept a blond haired boy.

This boy dreamt of blinding light and chaos. He could feel himself been wrapped in warm blankets but he heard bowls of water being sloshed around and screams of women yelling orders back and forth trying to cool the feverish brow of their queen. His own whales went unheard in the chaos of the room around him. He lay forgotten until a nurse came and picked him up he could tell that she had tears in her eyes. It was a few days later that he heard a man call, "Where is my son, the Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon!"

Darkness claimed him again. The blonde boy dreamt of another birth. As he came out of the darkness of his mother's womb, he heard the midwife say, "You have a son, Madame." He heard his mother's reply, "At last we have an heir, Lucius will be happy."

His dream shifted again. The little Prince smiled as he picked up his first metal sword. The dream continued, the prince groaned as he had to learn the etiquettes and customs of being the crown prince.

The dream shifted to the other life. His father teaching him the appropriate etiquette and manners for being the heir to a long noble house. Being forced in unsavory ways to remember his place in the world.

The blonde boy shifted uneasily in his mahogany fourposter bed that were draped with green curtains as he dreamed on of his two births. His subconscious eagerly accepted these dreams that weren't dreams but memories. But when he woke up, the blonde boy, young Draco Malfoy was his usual arrogant spoiled self with no recollection of the dream.

But as the months rolled past, his subconscious was feeding his conscious mind while awake the memories it had stored and slowly unnoticed by the boy himself but by his family he was changing for the better.

At first his parents just wrote the changes off to his active imagination. But when he actually started to treat the house elves better than slaves and more as hired help, his parents were unpleased. For this was not the way they had taught their son to treat those people who were not as pure of blood as they.

On another sparkling night Draco Malfoy sat up in bed as he realized these dreams that he had both during day and night were actually not dreams but memories of his past life. He was the Once and Future King. Merlin was right.

As he clutched his blankets he looked back on his current life and noticed the difference these memories that contained feelings and emotions, had changed his present attitude to those who were not born into privilege as he was now or then. With a slight smile he whispered into the darkness, "All thanks to Merlin."

After several weeks of melding both his current life and his past, Draco walked into his bedroom and saw a young house elf tidying up his things. Seeing this Draco had several spur of the moment ideas. He went straight for his desk and quickly wrote down a short letter. Then turning away from his desk, he knelt in front of the house elf and called "Pippy!"

"Young Master Malfoy called for me." Squeaked the little female house-elf.

"Yes I did." He paused for a second praying that he was not making a mistake and continued as he handed her a piece of paper and merely said, "Read that."

With her wide eyes Pippy unfolded the parchment she had been giving and read: To whichever house elf I present this letter I request that you summon only those among your companions that you trust with un-flickering certainty, to come to the point where water and land meet in the shadows of the forest, when the moon is at her highest point of the night sky. Tell no one, even my parents, that you have received this correspondence. I have been told, that walls have eyes and ears, so when you realize who I am, just give a quick nod and no formalities.

And instead of a signature Draco had signed it with his old Pendragon crest that he was sure that the house elves would recognize. When Pippy realized what the symbol at the bottom of the page meant her eyes went wide and with an intake of breath she nodded.

Accepting the nod Draco got up and went back to his desk silently dismissing the little house elf, who quickly disappeared still wide-eyed. Draco turned and started writing what he was planning to do. After he had finished Draco folded the parchment up tightly as small as it could get and placed it under his pillows.

When midnight struck Draco reached under his pillow grabbed the parchment and slipped out of the Manor house. He only had to wait a few minutes in the shadow of the forest when he saw several house elves appearing in front of him. He recognized the first house self as Pippy who came forward and knelt in front of him. She squeaked silently up to him, "We be pleased, master, what with the great King of old, seek of us."

"Before I speak, to confirm or deny, your claims, Pippy I would ask. Are you or any others here only loyal to the family of Malfoy or to the individual members of the house of Malfoy?" With that Draco fell silent waiting for Pippy to answer.

Pippy was silent for a while trying to figure out if there was a hidden message of her young master. With shining eyes she looked at the other house elves and saw their growing understanding of what he was saying. Another how self step forward and bowed in answer to the question and he said, "Young master, we be only humble servants. But since you awoke, we be seen you have changed and not knowing why we begin glad to serve you then your parents." and then he stretched out his arms and to the other house elves, that were presen, who grabbed onto his and spoke the oath of the house elves and pledged their only loyalty to the man in front of them for his kindness.

With a smile Draco said in his royal voice, "Speak to no one, of what we speak of tonight." With the nods he received he continued. "To confirm what you suspect. I am indeed, what Muggles, sometimes speak of, the once and future King."

At that, the gasp that followed this announcement Draco raised his hand and all fell silent, "I want some of you to go to Gringotts and open a bank account under the name of Penn and take my allowance from over the years which I've been saving and place it into that account. In case I get disowned from this family." at the gasps Draco once again raised his hand and continued, "I also want several others of you to search for Merlin. I am sure you can sense the essence of a reincarnated soul now that you have met one yourself. If he be of wizarding family let him know that his prat is me. But if he is of a Muggle family I request of you to bring him up to date of the wizarding society and arrange for time so we can meet. Whether he be of wizarding or Muggle family make it clear to him that the prat remembers all. Bring back, your information to me when you are sure no one is around to overhear by any means. For this has to remain secret until Merlin and I are ready to reveal ourselves."

At this last statement the house elves nodded and said as one, "Sire, will be done." And they all popped away. With a sigh Draco Malfoy returned to his bed and went back to sleep.

Draco's strong conviction that he was, King Arthur Pendragon, Still remained firm as he sat in front of his father's desk, a few weeks after the midnight orders. As he waited, Draco's mind recalled all those times that his father Uther Pendragon, had summoned him to his private chambers back in Camelot, to discuss or more like orders of wiping out the magical population. Draco had to smile at this thought, in this lifetime his father was all for eradicating the non-magical population. How similar his two fathers were. Just at that moment Lucius Malfoy walked in and walked round to his desk. Draco looked up and had to repress a grin, his father did really remind him of his other father, but he knew Lucius Malfoy was not the reincarnation of his father Uther Pendragon.

Before Draco could open his mouth his father spoke angrily to his son about not upholding the Malfoy name and other things along that line. He even mentioned that the Malfoy's never bowed low to serve another. At this last statement of his father Draco lost his cool and stood up and forgetting not to use his regal voice he declared with a snort of derision, "You say 'bow to no one'! Get real father! Then what did you do when the dark Lord was rising? I will tell you what! You 'bowed' at his feet! You a 'Malfoy' bowed to another man! So don't give me any of that crap! I will only bow to those I feel worthy of respect, especially those who earn my respect!"

At each of these consecutive statements Lucius Malfoy's face got redder and redder until he finally shouted louder than his son and cried, "OUT! YOU ARE NOW, AS OF THIS MOMENT NO LONGER A MEMBER OF THE MALFOY FAMILY!"

"FINE, GOOD RIDDANCE WITH THIS FAMILY! HOUSE ELVES DESERVE MORE RESPECT THAN THIS FAMILY!" Shouted Draco Malfoy as he slammed the door of his now ex-father's study.

As he climbed the stairs Draco tried to make his heartbeat slow down, for after all he had fought in lot more adrenaline rising wars than just facing down an old man like his ex-father. As he reached his bedroom door he began to realize that it was now time once again for him to defend himself in this new age. Where should he go? The Leaky Cauldron. How was he going to get there? He opened the door and saw one of the house elves that were on his secret orders, waiting for him. Draco smiled to himself there was his answer to its last question his own house elves could take him there. But not too many of them are else's ex-father would get suspicious.

Draco looked carefully at the house elf this one looked like Dobby. Dobby looked excited about something and as he was about to open his mouth Draco raised his hand and said, "Later right now I need your help to pack all my belongings here. For I have now been disowned from this family." Dobby's eyes went wider than they naturally were but silently went to work and taking every trinket and object Draco had told him to pack and shrunk it all down for him.

After everything was packed Draco knelt in front of Dobby asked in the kind voice to take him and his belongings to the Leaky Cauldron and they popped out of Malfoy Mansion never to return again.

After appearing in the Leaky Cauldron and getting his bearings back Draco walked up to Tom the barkeep and ordered a room for himself. Making sure he had a room but leaving before Tom could make any inquiries left for Gringotts to retrieve some money to pay for the room. Once in the courtyard he turned to Dobby and asked him to open the archway and if he had the Penn vault key so he could retrieve some funds.

Dobby looked down at his long feet and squeaked up at Draco that he would be happy to let the young master into Diagon Alley, but he did not have the key to the vault, and would be happy to punish himself. With a sigh Draco assured him that there was no need for such infliction of pain. He also told him to wait with his belongings until he got back so he could be told the news that Dobby had come to seem in the first place about. Dobby nodded and open the archway into Diagon Alley.

Draco quickly hurried to Gringotts and went straight to the closest free teller and spoke clearly so the goblin could hear him, "I've come about a new account named Penn."

The goblin looked down at him and asked, "Who was the one to establish this account first?"

Draco replied, "A how self with this seal on a piece of parchment. Look carefully and tell me if you do not recognize it."

The goblin looked at the parchment that Draco had handed him, "Indeed a house elf did as you said," and then looking down at the boy, straight in his eyes, the goblin gave out a little whimper. Hurriedly scrambling down from his perch he motioned for Draco to follow him into the back. Once out of site and earshot of other wizards the goblin bowed and said, "Please forgive us, Sire. The whole goblin nation thought you would return as a Muggle. Forgive us for our misjudgment. I did not recognize you. I shall take you to the chief. He is the one most able to assist, your Majesty."

With that the goblin led Draco Malfoy to the head goblin's office. When they reached the office the goblin who had escorted Draco spoke to the goblins announcing the great king's return. Before Draco could ask the goblin not to reveal his presence here he was whisked into the head's office.

The head's office was extremely well ornamented in gold and decorated with war axes and other weapons proclaiming that these goblins were warrior people. The goblin sitting behind the ornate desk looked up and as wizard and goblin's eyes met he to recognized the great king looking out of a child's eyes. Markcan spoke before Draco could and said, "You may have once been a Muggle king. But you were and are a child of destiny, along with your brother and advisor, the two of you are of the highest order among magical beings. Upon the death of her younger son, she only had two, destiny made sure when you return to this world you and he would be taking care of, financially. Place your hand upon this disc," Markcan said as he placed a nondescript metal disk on his desk and continue to say, "Let magic proclaim you as destiny's first born son."

With a shrug and not able to say a word Draco laid his hand on the desk. A few seconds went by and then suddenly light erupted through his hand and formed the Pendragon crest. As the light faded the crest sunk back and formed a ring around his finger in the shape of a tiny living Dragon. Draco looked up from his ring and smiled. The goblin returned it with a sharp toothed smile and said, "To those who are unaware of destinies calling, they will only see an ordinary house ring around your finger." with a strange feeling of anticlimax Draco heard the goblin ask him, what other things could Gringotts could do for the once and future King.

Shaking his head of these thoughts Draco requested to get the key for both of his new vaults and to withdraw some money. All these requests were hurriedly carried out and Draco found himself on the doorstep of Grongotts with money in one hand and the dragon ring on the other. Shrugging once again Draco hurried down the alley and instead of going back to the Leaky Cauldron he stopped off at Ollivander's to purchase himself a wand. Once again back on a doorstep he shook his head to clear it from strange thoughts. He looked down at his new wand and thought back to what Mr. Ollivander had said, "Curious, very curious. I remember every single wand I have ever sold young man. It so happened that the Phoenix feather that is inside your wand gave only two other feathers. It is interesting to note that he who must-not-be-named received a yew phoenix feather wand and you, an oak and Phoenix feather combo while resting in the back of my shop rests a Holly and Phoenix feather wand all three brothers." With another sigh Draco headed to the Leaky Cauldron to hear of Dobby's report. He hoped that Dobby had found Merlin.

When Draco entered his now paid for room he saw the house elf unpacking his belongings. Draco stood in the doorway and watching the house elf moving around efficiently, brought back memories of a certain big eared and black haired serving man. He grinned to himself and thought, 'no one will ever believe me, that the most powerful wizard to ever live, Merlin, was once the once and future King's servant.'

Draco cleared his throat and Dobby looked up, "Did Young Masters business get accomplished?" Asked the little creature. Draco nodded and knelt in front of Dobby and in a kind voice so unlike his old self Draco asked, "Before we talk, Dobby, please put a silencing bubble around us." Draco waited until he could feel the magic take affect. "Did you find Merlin?" Draco asked eagerly, wanting to hear about his destiny brother.

Dobby nodded and started to speak of his adventure in search of the boy who was once Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Dobby noticed that the other house elves who knew who their young master actually was just popped out of sight without considering were Merlin could possibly be. Dobby closed his eyes and looked within himself and recalled the feeling he got from the ageless soul within the child's body of his master. Concentrating on that feeling Dobby popped out of Malfoy mansion's kitchen and reappeared that night in a dark and cramped cupboard.

The bed on which he had landed started to move, at this sudden movement he gave out a squeak and fell onto his back. Before he could do anything more light flickered on overhead. It was not a light from an electric light bulb for the light was floating over the palm of a very small boy. Dobby looked up further and could see golden eyes looking back at him. Then he heard the honey voice ask him, "Who are you?"

With that simple question and the knowledge of what he could sense, was the other ageless soul in the body of a tiny boy. With that Dobby told everything to the black haired boy, That he knew.

At this break in the narration Draco asked, "What was the boy's name?"

At this Dobby smirked as he relayed the boys message, "Merlin, spoke this message for me to tell you. 'Not this time, Arthur. When we were back in Camelot everyone except for me new who you were. So this time, since Dobby here told me that my name is quite famous in the magical world, you'll just have to wait and see. Meet me outside the store to though right of Leaky Cauldron, by the way who would like to eat something that was made out of a leaky cauldron? at twelve noon tomorrow. At that time you shall learn it.'"

Grumbling slightly Draco thanked Dobby and got himself prepared to meet his old friend tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

As noon approached Harry stepped out of number four Privet Drive, looking around he decided to walk a few blocks away from any prying eyes. For since he woke up he had become aware that his house was surrounded by magic. Also his own magic had warned him that Mrs. Feig was not who she seemed to be. Much like who he was now, a child with the memories of a man who had helped rule a kingdom, who also happen to have the full memories of his early years in a new life. A grown man and a child's memories all rolled into one.

As he strolled he kept one eye out for his cousins gange and the other, the one that no one could see, out for any magical happenings around him. When the soon-to-be eleven-year-old reached the hidden part of the neighboring park, the boy let his eyes sparkle gold and in a twinkle of sparks he vanished. Only to reappear in an alleyway between the Barnes &amp; Noble bookstore, where he was supposed to meet Arthur, and a coffee shop.

He strolled out of the alley way as though he was just cutting through from one street to the other. He looked to his left and couldn't repress a grin, there was Arthur leaning against one of the carts casually as if he owns the place and was watching the passersby. Harry could tell that Arthur was very well dressed, with his blonde hair smoothed back, his blue eyes scanning each passersby, a very black pair of khakis with a red shirt that reminded Harry of the cloaks the Knights of Camelot wore.

Harry finally managed to get his grin under control and walked past right in view of Arthur's watchful eyes. Once Harry passed Arthur and nothing happened he couldn't resist a slight smile as he turned around and walked right back. This time stopping in front of Arthur with one hand on his hips and saying, "What? Was I that invisible to you in our early years?" At the reaction his statement caused made Harry chuckle. Arthur was so startled that his precarious perch on the cart slipped and he almost fell onto the pavement below in an undignified heap except for the fact that he caught himself at the last moment.

Harry heard the almost inaudible whisper, "Merlin!"

Now with a broad smile Harry tilted his head and in an equally quiet voice, "Did someone say my name?"

At this Harry could tell that Arthur was indeed pleased but also exasperated. The huff that escaped his mouth at the annoyance that he still couldn't figure out who Merlin was now made Harry chuckle even more. "What? You know, of more than one child celebrity in this century? Especially with jet black hair and this..." He casually raised one hand and swiped his bangs off his forehead to reveal the famous lightning bolt scar. As Arthur's shocked appearance returned Harry thought that James Potter would be very proud of him at this moment.

As Arthur reeled from these revelations, Harry casually glanced over to the now askew book cart and a title jumped out at him, Fact or fiction of the Arthurian legend. Harry casually picked up the book and let it fall open. To his surprise there on the first page that he saw was a prophecy for telling their rebirth.

"As wisdom draws his last breath,

Recalling his King's death,

The two shall claim a new birth.

Only when society is near its demise,

Shall the two sons of destiny, arise,

The man who bore the Dragon upon his shield,

The man who was in plain sight, concealed.

The Dragon shall keep his name,

The hidden one shall have his fame,

Dark feather, the claimer of lives,

Royal feather, the uniter,

Golden feather, the hero,

Brother by feather three,

Dark shall not be able to flee,

From Royal and gold, all shall be free."

Harry sighed, looking up from the book to see the curious look on Arthur's no Draco's face. Harry just merely turn the book around so Draco could read. After he read the prophecy Draco looked up at his friend and grumbled in a hardly audible voice, "Why do we always have to be surrounded by prophecies?"

Shrugging, Harry took the book back placing it where it was, he grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. As they enter through the door Harry said it was time for them to go to Gringotts so he could claim, his old vault. Smiling mischievously Draco leaned in and whispered, "Make sure your scars covered. Unless you want all the attention." The only response he received was a glare.

With a smirk, Draco led the way into the back, taking his wand from his pocket he tapped the certain pattern in the brick wall. After the wall is fully open the two boys made their way to the white marble building at the end of the alley.

Once inside the big double doors Draco marched right up to the free goblin with Harry on his heels. "Excuse me!" Said Draco in his regal voice. The goblin looked up but before he was able to say anything critical Draco raised his hand in the universal sign to be quiet and showed the goblin his ring. The goblin just nodded and motioned for the two to follow him. Once in the back halls the goblins bowed low and grinned his sharp toothed grin he rarely spoke, "What an honor, I shall take you to our chief."

In a very short time the two boys found themselves inside the chief's office that Draco had been in just two days ago. Markcan just looked up and said, "Ah! The destinies children are reunited. Merlin if you would." He gestured to the same disk that Draco had placed his hand upon. Harry just took in a deep breath and placed his hand where indicated. Golden light shot up to form a stag with Lily flowers curled around its antlers, with a Wolf and a dog by its side above their heads flew a royal dragon. Then the light reduced to swirling around one finger and then forming to fit around his finger. The stem of the Lily wrapped around his finger starting from the stags antlers and then spreading out to grab a hold of the tales of the four creatures, to form the ring.

As the ring became solid Harry bowed to the goblin and spoke to them as equals. "May your vaults overflow and your enemies lay before your feet." With a wide scary grin the head goblin repeated the sentiment and bid them farewell. The two children of destiny bowed and left the bank.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter.

AN: This chapter is revised. please review.

**Chapter 5**

The weeks flew by as the two boys prepare themselves to go to Hogwarts. The shopping was done. Harry got his holly in phoenix feather wand. Though Harry complained that he did not need a wand and the only response he got from this was Draco muttering that Harry was a dollop head and other very familiar retorts. Lists were made and information was gathered without anyone the wiser to the fact that there were two independent eleven-year-old kids in room eleven of the leaky cauldron.

Soon enough it was time for Harry and Draco to board the train to Hogwarts. Draco called for Dobby once more to take them to the train. They sat in the train compartment and watched their fellow students board the train.

As the train left the station their compartment doors slid open and a redhead poked his head in and asked if he could join the two boys. Draco just shrugged his shoulders but Harry smiled and invited the redhead in. As they watch the boys reaction to their names, Draco just raised an eyebrow and Harry couldn't help but let his smile grew wider and wider.

"But but I thought you were a Malfoy."

"No, I said my last name was Penn. As for the matter of looking like a Malfoy. Their blood runs through my veins, but I am no longer part of that family." Draco said this in such a final voice that Ron Weasley stopped asking about it.

As Ron Weasley's eyes landed on Harry, Harry just smiled and raised his bangs to show the famous lightning bolt scar. Seeing the wide-eyed stare from Ron and the mischievous smile from Harry Draco clapped Harry on the back of his head and muttered, "Clot poll."

After the lady with the lunch trolley past Ron took out his pet rat. Ron was amazed at the reaction this simple act caused the other two members of the compartment. Draco gritted his teeth and Harry clenched his hands into fists, taking in deep breaths.

"Wh-What's the matter?" Ron stammered once again.

After regaining some control of their breathing Harry and Draco exchanged glances between themselves and the rat two Ron's growing confusion. With a nod Draco stood up and manually locked the compartment door and stood in front of it with his back facing the door. Harry's eyes grew gold and a silence bubble surrounded the whole compartment. As Ron's eyes returned to Harry, Draco spoke in such and authoritative voice which made Ron pay full attention to what was being said.

"We are going to trust you, Ronald Weasley. With a secret that depending on how Harry and I feel, about your capability of keeping a secret. That will determine whether you will be able to keep it with or without a security spell. But all that will be taking care of after we deal with what you assume as your pet rat."

Ron clutched the rat to his chest at this last statement as he stammered once again, "Wh-what are you going to do with him? And how can, you you're only in first year." Harry just said in a soothing voice, that was so different from the authoritative tone of Draco. "Not to worry Ron we have our ways. As for your second question, that shall be answered after this situation is resolved. May I please see that rat. The spell I'm about to cast on it shall not hurt if it is truly a rat. I am merely going to reveal if the rat is actually a human and not a rat."

With a resigned sigh and reluctance Ron handed over his pet. As Harry took hold of the now struggling rat Ron finally noticed that Harry's eyes turned gold. He gasped as he saw his pet transform into a squat unpleasant looking man. With another quick flash of golden eyes the now man was bound and looking fearful. For the moment Harry ignored the man and turned to Draco and asked, "Where is the Veritaserum? Is it in your trunk?" The only response to this was a sharp nod from Draco. Harry got up onto his seat and rummaged through Draco's trunk to retrieve the required potion. All the while both Draco and Ron stared at the man lying in the middle of the compartment, in discussed. Once Harry seated himself again and ignoring the frantic searching eyes dribbled a few drops of the potion into the captives mouth.

As the potion was taking effect Harry set up a dicto-quill to record everything the man-rat had to say. Once Harry noticed that the potion was working he spoke up, "On this day of September 1, 1991 the questioning of one Peter Pettigrew is now in session." Turning to the man Harry spoke, "State your full name,"

"Peter Pettigrew." The man said listlessly.

Harry nodded and continued on asking, "Was Sirius Black the Potter's secret keeper?"

Peter Pettigrew tried to lie through the potion but had to answer with the truth, "No."

In response to this Harry said, "Then were you the Potters secret keeper?"

Another struggle but Peter responded, "Yes."

With a glare in his eyes and discussed in his voice Harry asked, "Did you betray Lily and James Potter's location to Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

Harry closed his eyes and raised his hand to stall any other comments in the compartment as he spoke more questions.

"Did Sirius Black kill thirteen Muggles with a single curse?"

With still vacant eyes Peter Pettigrew answered, "No."

"How did this happen?"

"I blew up the sewer lines below the streets. Then cried out so everyone could hear that Sirius had betrayed the Potters. Then cut off my finger and transformed into my Animagus form of a rat and disappeared into the sewers."

There was silence in the compartment as the potion wore off. Ron looked daggers at the rat- man. He could not believe that he'd been sharing his bed with a murder all these years. In such discussed Ron raised his arm and punched Peter Pettigrew right in the face. The strength of the blow caused Peter Pettigrew to fall unconscious. After shaking his hand to get rid of the tingling sensation in it Ron looked up and saw pride in Harry's and Draco's eyes. But before Ron could question the look Draco spoke up from his position at the door.

"By the power of destiny's firstborn, I hereby pronounce one Peter Pettigrew guilty of the crimes of the death of Lily and James Potter and the thirteen Muggles. And I also hereby proclaim that one Sirius Orion Black is innocent of all crimes that he was committed to Azkaban. As compensation for all the years of wrong imprisonment Sirius Orion Black will have full custody of his godson Harry James Potter with no way that anyone except for Harry James Potter or Sirius Orion Black in full understanding and willingness of the two, to break the guardianship status. So moat it be."

Ron looked between the two boys he was sharing the compartment with a puzzled expression on his face. But raising a hand, Harry, canceled the spells that made the quill record everything that was being said, and put it away in his trunk for later use. Draco interrupted the silence and spoke to Harry, "Harry, as much as I dislike this. You should modify his memories so he cannot remember the flashes of your golden eyes. In case he ever escapes to tell his Dark Lord of what you can do." With a silent nod and a flash of his eyes did as he was requested. Still not answering the quizzical looks from Ron, he pinned the parchment to the bound man lying in between the two seats. With another gold flash of his eyes, Harry sent Peter Pettigrew to Madame Amelia Bones the head of the Department of magical Law enforcement. After this was done, Harry lent back and gave out a long sigh of relief. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see that Draco had moved back to his seat.

As Draco sat down he said to Harry, "Harry, put up a sensory notification spell so we know ahead of time if we are going to be disturbed." Harry merely nodded at him with another flash of gold it was done.

"Well?" Ron questioned as he broke the comfortable silence.

"Before we say anything I want to ask you if you would consent to having a security spell to safeguard the secret we are about to tell you. The security spell has already been cast over myself and reinforced in Harry by an old old friend." Draco said a little anxious that who they were would be discovered before they could even start on their mission for this life. "Oh by the way it does not hurt and won't interfere with your normal activities." Draco continued.

Ron looked between the two and saw anxiety and years of knowledge behind the two eyes looking back at him, for the briefest of seconds. But something strange inside of him told him that he could trust the two first years in front of him. So with a sigh he nodded his head in agreement.

With a quick smile Harry's eyes lit to gold and he spoke in words not heard in the modern language that they all knew. After the spell settled around Ron, Harry spoke up. "What do you know about the story of Merlin?"

"Well, he's the greatest wizard to have ever lived!" Harry blushed. "He was really old." Harry's face darkened slightly at this, while Draco covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "He was supposed to be, Arthur's teacher and mentor, and he put Arthur on the throne." At this Draco stopped laughing in his face turned red in annoyance.

"Okay okay, let's stop there." Harry said holding up his hands trying to bat his embarrassment down to normal levels. "Woe there! I was never really old. Or should I say Merlin." Draco snickered at this and said completely forgetting that Ron was with them, "Then you should never have taken that disguise of an old man." Harry glared at Draco in response. Draco looked towards Ron and saw confusion evident on his face. with a sigh Draco picked up from where Harry left off. "Merlin was never Arthur's teacher or mentor. He was Arthur's servant though."

At the look of outrage on Ron's face, on hearing that Merlin was Arthur's manservant Draco raised his hand to try and quiet Ron down. Then having a great idea Draco raised his wand pointing it to himself and said, "I Draco Penn, born as Draco Malfoy hereby swear on my magic in life that I was once the Muggle king Arthur Pendragon. So moat it be." Catching onto what Draco is doing Harry raised his own wand and proclaimed, "I Harry James Potter I hereby swear on my magic and life that I was once Merlin Emrys. So moat it be."

Understanding the significance of these oaths Ron stared open mouthed and stuttered out, "Yo-yo-your wh-wh-what the re-re-reincarnation of the g-g-great w-w-wizard and the m-muggle king! How can this be!"

Harry leaned forward and placed his hands on to Ron's and said in a quiet and reassuring voice, "You know what I just realized?" Ron shook his head as Harry continued, "There is something about you... your special... I can't really explain it. But we trust you. Even though I did cast the security spell over you. That was mainly to prevent anyone else knowing about Draco and I." There was a pause for a moment and then he spoke up again. "Am I right to, say that those other redheads that I saw you with, on the platform, while you're being hugged by your mother were all your brothers and your sister?" Ron nodded mutely holding up two more fingers, "What, oh you mean you two more brothers?" Ron just nodded again. "You now know something that makes you even more special. You know something they do not. Keep that knowledge close to you. The knowledge that you were the first and so far the only one, who knows that Merlin and the Royal Prat have returned." "Oi!"Draco scowled and Ron feebly chuckled. Harry just continued on, "And you want to know something else, Ron? You are extremely lucky. Why? Because you have something neither Draco or I had in either of our lives and that is a big annoying but loving family."

As Ron digested all the new information Harry and Draco sat back in the comfortable silence. As the comfortable silence stretched Ron realized that Harry had been right he knew something that made him different from all his other brothers. Even though he could not share that information with said brothers he was going to hold on to that feeling that made him different. He was going to protect that difference And just maybe he could show the world and his brothers that he was different from the rest of them.

The comfortable silence was broken by Draco realizing that there was a division among the four houses of Hogwarts. He asked the other two in the compartment how they were going to unify the four houses.

"Why do you have to unify the four houses?" Asked Ron.

"Because Ron, that is why Harry and I were brought back." Draco said in his royal voice.

"Besides, the muggle world is far advanced than the magical one. With computers and other conveniences that even magic can't do. It is about time to merge magic and science together. A whole new world of magic will open between the new world of science and the old of magic. It is time for us to unite these two worlds. But before we can do that we have to start somewhere. That means Hogwarts. That is where young witches and wizards really start to form notions of the world around them especially with their peers. When they can start accepting something different, their parents will be able to accept the changes to." Harry explained.

"The pure blood fanatics won't appreciate that." Ron said looking at Draco. Who in response winked his eye at him in return and said. "You are right on that, that is one of the reasons I was banished from the Malfoy family. I started treating the house elves with more respect than I had been taught in this life." He then reached to his left and punched Harry lightly in the shoulder as he continued to say, "all thanks to this guy here. Who gave me seeds of wisdom while all the while pretending to be an idiot." He paused for a second and thought about it for a while and said, "that's probably how you kept your magic secret by keeping me off balance." Then he grumbled thinking more about his time as the Prince of Camelot.

"Anyhow, back to what you brought up I think it would be wise for us. At least you and I Draco to be floaters." At the quizzical looks he was receiving he continued. "I mean not assigned to one house but all of them." All he got in response was wide astonished eyes. And then Draco laughed. Why hadn't he thought of that. Then he remembered the saying that he had overheard, as he was waiting for Merlin to appear back that day as they had met in this life. 'It's usually the quiet ones that surprise you.' And definitely Merlin fit that bill to the letter.

Before anyone could say anything further of bushy haired girl entered their compartment and asked in a very bossy voice if any of them had seen a toad. Everybody shook their heads and said to the girl that the toad might be hiding under someone's seat in the dampest compartment. But before the girl left she introduced herself and in response the three did the same. At Harry's name she exclaimed about all the books she's read about his defeat of the dark Lord. Harry just smiled and said, "don't believe everything you read, Hermione. Think about it logically. How could, have I, an infant barely a year old and someone who didn't know anything about magic, stand up to someone, especially when I couldn't even stand, who was twice my age?" At this statement Hermione flushed mumbling something, hastily made her way to the door. But before she left she turned and said to Ron that he had a smudge on his nose.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Greek gods. JK Rowling owns the rights to Harry Potter.

AN: Please review

**Chapter 6**

As they disembarked from the train they heard a booming voice calling out "first years, first years over here." The three of them turned and saw, what Ron assumed was a giant calling to get their attention.

All the first years followed the giant through the forest and came to the banks of the big black lake. They all climbed into little boats that sailed by themselves across the still surface. All around Harry and Draco they heard the gasps of the children as Hogwarts came into view. The two just smiled. Hogwarts reminded them so dearly of the long gone Camelot Castle that was by now nothing but dust.

As they emerged onto the flat lawn, after climbing through the rocks, both the reincarnated souls recalled the many tournaments and practices that had been done on the lawn in front of a castle so many years ago with fond recollection.

While waiting in the antechamber off the Great Hall, some of the new students were mulling over what Professor at the front door had had lectured them about. Others wondered how they would be sorted. But before anyone could actually say word, there were gasps as several pearly white spectral figures floated through the wall. The only one not to gasp was Harry for he had come across many spirits in his lifetime as Merlin. But before either Draco or Ron could say anything Professor McGonagle returned to lead the first years into the great Hall.

"That's not the real ceiling, it's just bewitched look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts A History." Draco heard Hermione say and looked up at the ceiling. He wished that Hermione could have kept her mouth shut. That little fact and ruined the wonder and beauty of the ceiling for him now. Why did she have to be such a know it all he wondered. Merlin was never like that, even though he did no more than she did, now or then.

But before his mind could wander any further down that train of thought he saw the professor placing a three-legged stool and a very tattered hat. The rip near the brim open to form a mouth as the hat began to sing about the different qualities that each of the houses possessed. Then Draco heard the professor say, "when I call you names you'll come up and be sorted. Let's begin. Abbott, Hannah"

The girl in front of Ron stumbled out and with shakily, made her way to the stool. The hat was placed on her head for a few minutes and then the rip once again opened and shouted, "Hufflepuff."

Another name was called and that student was sorted into a different house. This continued until they reached the M's. Draco could see Professor McGonagle's eyes flicker from the list in her hands to him. But he was no longer a Malfoy and he was sure that his name on the list had changed to his new last name. He caught her eye and just shrugged his shoulders as if he was nonplussed. Then finally they reached the P's. He knew his name would soon be called, but before his, was a girl who was sorted into Slytherin, Parkinson Pansy, and thena set of twin girls, Patil Padma and Patil Parvatie. After the two had been sorted Professor McGonigal called Draco Penn, with a knowing smile on his face directed towards Harry, Draco stepped forward. As he sat down he saw that one of Professor McGonagle's eyebrows was raised in wonder. That was all he saw as the hat settled around his eyes.

_Ah! What do we have here?_ Said a voice in Draco's mind. _Oh my, you have lived quite a long time, Sire. And our future rests in your and your brother's hands. Now where shall I put you?_

_Don't put me in a single house_. Draco thought to the hat feeling foolish all the while. _Merlin and I have a plan. Don't put us in one house put us in all the houses. Say something like 'the Hogwarts four.'_

I_ see your plan a clever one at that, Sire. I can't wait to see who your brother is now._ Said the mental voice of the hat and and Draco heard as the hatch out it's the rest of the hall, "Hogwarts four He belongs in all four houses." There was complete silence at this statement. With a smile on his face Draco reached up and took the hat off his own head. Draco caught Harry's eye once again and knowing that Potter followed Penn handed the hat to his friend who had come up to him with a smile of understanding on his face.

_Ah! The other old soul._ The hat whispered into Harry's mind. _You've got an interesting mind he could do well in any of the houses but I see that like the King before you you wish to be in all the houses. Am I right?_

_Yes_ Harry's mind thought back strongly. The hat chuckled and said to him, _who am I to argue against the father of magic._ With that he shouted to the hall the same thing he did for Draco. Everybody in the hall who were just getting their voices back were once again stunned into silence. There had never in the history of Hogwarts a student let alone two that had not been given a house to call their own. Their shock would only increase when Ron Weasley was called and he to was put in all four houses. His brothers did not know what to do. Ron just smiled and joined Harry and Draco at the Hufflepuff table.

The rest of the evening went as it usually did with students happily eating and chatting with each other. Though Draco did on many occasion get the betrayed looks from students he used to know when he was a Malfoy. From time to time the three students of Hogwarts not of a single house got confused looks from both the student body and the staff.

When the feast ended Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and addressed everyone in the hall. "Your beds await. Announcements will wait for breakfast. Off all of you go. But would Mr. Penn, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley stay behind to discuss your dormitories. Good night all." All the students got up and stretched as they made their way out of the great Hall, except for the three, they got up and with Draco in the lead went to the staff table instead.

When they reached the staff table Dumbledore smiled down upon them and said, "it appears Hogwarts has been waiting for the three of you and has made a new dormitory for you in her walls. They are located to the right of the main staircase. Follow me." the three students followed their headmaster out of the Great Hall after the last stragglers. When they reached the main staircase they veered to the right leaving the stream of students behind and came to a portrait of the four founders. Before Dumbledore could say anything, a blonde haired woman in Golden robes and spoke "students of the us four. what shall your password be?" both Draco and Ron look to Harry who step forward, which caused Dumbledore to also look at Harry. Harry just said one simple word, "Unify."

"Very well." said the tall man in scarlet. "Enter."

And they did.


	7. The authors cry for help

The authors cry for help

I am sorry this is not a new chapter. Or a author's note it is a cry for help.

Calling on all my readers who are my muse. I need some help.

I know where I would like to go with the story but getting there is the tricky step. Please send me some ideas of where you would like the story to go and I'll see if it fits in my overall plan for the story and it might get in there.

Keep reviewing it keeps me going.

Please help.


End file.
